mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Durant
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Elven |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 320 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 170cm |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 135lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Coppery Bronze |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Unknown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Neutral Good |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Ranger/Rogue/Shadowdancer |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliations | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The druids, Nauth Norien, The Knights of Myth Drannor also close ties with many members of the Truesword knights |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Former Affiliations ''' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Elventree |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | '''Current Residence | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Unknown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Religion | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Fenmarel Mestarine |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Childhood I'yaenimil was born into Aira'Sehelian family on the eastern side of the high forest close to the Delimbiyr river some three centuries ago. His mother Endriya was a druid of the region wood elven clan, his father Garlas, a high elven knight that had travelled much and offered his sword as aid to those he felt worthy. His father had been found by the clan some 70 years prior on the outskirts of Hellgate keep, suffering many wounds after attempting to rescue a yound human mage who had joined a band of treasure seekers. It was Endriya who offered to house Garlas for his time of healing, during which they grew close and Garlas decided to hang up his blade and live a quiet life in the forest. Most of I'yaenimils childhood was spent along the riverside, he learnt the ways of the forest from both his mother and clan members, and his father taught him the ways of the sword. With these skill he became quite proficient as a ranger, and would often be taken on scouting trips to help asess the condition of the land. It was from one of his closest childhood friends Argentiel, the daughter of the clans high priest that he learnt some of his less desirable skills. Even though she was destined to be the next figure head in worship she found herself more than capable of getting into places she wasnt meant to be, and over the course of a century or so the pair found themselves in more hot water than most Hin manage in 3 lifetimes. Things continued in such a manner until one morning around the year 1234 news came back that after conversing with a merchant who had decided to risk a shortcut through the forest to reach waterdeep, one of the clan scouting parties had learned that the human city of Waterdeep was under threat from one of the largest orc armies Fearun had seen. After much council deliberation Garlas (who had found himself now a respected and trusted member of the clan) announced he was heading to waterdeep to aid the humans, and that he would be joining with some of his own kin along the way. Some of the clan thought it foolish that they were safe in the protection of the forest while others knew that if the orcs were not stopped they would lay waste to anything in their path. After a quick goodbye Garlas left and wasnt seen again for nearly 4 years. The clan knew about the defeat of the horde in 1235 from their scouts, I'yaenimil being one of the most prolific during this time. In the summer of 1237 Garlas returned informing the clan that he had been delayed by a trip to the elven isles, many of his old friends had tired of war and sought out peace there and he accompanied them on one final voyage. Garlas himself chose to return to his family and what had now become 'his clan.' Some few weeks later Garlas sat with I'yaenimil and proceeded to present to him his family blade Rau'iat also explaining it's history and that he was now rightfully I'yaenimils, due to Garlas having seen enough blood shed by his own hand. With the sword came the Aira'Sehelian ring which bound the wearer to the blade to prevent it being used for evil. Over the coming days I'yaenimil spent many hours in practice and preperation for the doning of the ring and becoming one with Rau'iat. On a misty morning a week later the effort payed off, for the blade accepted him and the ring slipped on with ease. Adulthood During this time his relationship with Argentiel became somewhat distant, she would come calling him to see what the elders were doing or to misplace the weavers threads, but I'yaenimil was always 'too busy.' The evening of his bonding when he sought her out to share his success she was nowhere to be found. The last he heard from one of the outer sentries she was heading west talking to herself about adventure and rich cities. While I'yeanimil felt himself partly resonsible for this, he also knew she was destined for such things and that once out of the forest he would not be able to track her, even if he tried. As such he bade her well and focused on his duties as one of the clan scouts, having been accepted fully as an adult member of the clan that evening. The next decade passed quietly with life being mostly uneventful, until I;yaenimil found himself drawn to seek out other parts of the forest, and why it had so much danger in its depths. Knowing how his clan would call it a foolish act he made use of the skills learned from his childhood companion and slipped away one evening making his way west into the forest. Over the next few years he discovered much about his surroundings and honed his skills further, but also had his first encounter with mortality. He had come across a glade bathed in sun, and within he saw a small heard of forest deer, taking it as best a place as any he chose to rest a while watching the deer learning as much as he could about them. So engrosed in his observations he was that he was taken completly by suprise when from the other side of the treeline a band of orcs burst forth and made ther way toward the herd with nets and daggers in hand. Wasting no time I'yeanimil drew his family blade and charged headlong into the herd scattering them from the orcs and engaged the band in battle. It was swift and he was victorious but also suffered many wounds from the orc blades, which being in such a state of disrepair acted like poison upon him. Thinking that his time was at an end he lay back and accepted his fate only to wake some hours later with the face of a dryad peering down upon him. She spoke softly telling him how she had observed his actions and drawn out the poisons, and that such actions deserved a reward, as such she wished to meet his clan. Taking all this as a sign that perhaps adventure wasnt something he was ready for I'yaenimil agreed and led her back to the east. Upon arriving home, some scolded his, others asked what he saw, others still seemed intrigued by his companion, she requested to speak with the elders. At that meeting she spoke of his actions and asked that they craft a bow tailored specifically for I'yaenimil but leave it unfinished for her to complete. Thus he came into possession of Niasien' Tel' Arato Arrival In Cormanthor Another decade passed quietly, I'yanimil learned the art of paitence and wisdom. Until he became to feel strange urgings from his blade, when he asked his father about this Garlas told him it was trying to awaken fully but could not explain further since he had found no historical writings about it. After weeks of this, I'yaenimil decided he would leave his home once again to learn the true history of both his blade and family. This time he did so openly and was given the blessing of his parents and clan, as well as a number of gifts. One of which was a disheveled looking leather outfit, adorned with leaves and branches that were still living and growing, his previous saviour the dryad had heard of his departue and came to bid him farewell with the clothing. I'yaenimil headed south to meet with the more 'civilised' Elves and seek knowledge, he learned a little mainly being that his blade was documented well during the time of Myth Drannor and that perhaps there may still be some writings within the ruins. Armed with new hope and information he headed east towards Cormanthor and the Dales. After journeying for sometime, picking up bits of history and records in many places he arrives in the Cormanthor/Dales region early in 1350. Being of both age and sensibility I'yaenimil takes the name of Durant for the sake of caution to any who could seek out both the information he chases and his blade. He journeys to Elventree and spends many years learning the lay of the land, helping those in need and gathering knowledge. During this time he is witness to much, but partakes in little. Prefering to remain an anonymous hand on the side of good. He observes the raising of Moander, along with the other gods destruction during the 'Time of Troubles' Also deals many silent blows towards Zhentarim boarder posts in the few years that follow. Upon learning of the returning of power of Fzoul, Durant slips again into the background knowing that a lion only ignores a thorn for so long. He again persues his quest for writings and such towards Myth Drannor, along the way he ecomes somewhat embroiled in event of Yulesh the last he partakes in being a full attack on the city by a force of ogres and giants. Thus begins his two year period of absence The Returning Arriving back in the region late in 1374 Durant finds much has changed. He learns of Yulesh how it vanished and returned, the attack, destruction and rebuilding of Elventree. This he learns from a druid calling himself Ironwood Oakenheart, they spent much time together in the following days, Durant learning what has passed and evetually helping Oakenheart find a suitable place for him to use as a meeting place for him to rebuild his circle of wardens. Also in this time he makes contact again with Aeanarion, a good friend from his time before the absence. They spend some time talking over various matters however Durant does not reveal the reason behind his time of leave or his blindness. Aeanarion also makes the guard capatains of Nauth'Norian aware of Durants identity to grant him access to the city without question. A blade shattered With his return Durant becomes an even more recluse figure, he takes advantage of his condition by wearing a hood sewn so it covers his face totally. Using his bow as a staff when seem openly and walking with a much slower pace, combined with a now horse voice from the sand, and his claim that he 'has no name' most who come across him take him for nothing more than an old human begger. Such is the disregard he is given that he finds himself able to go places in plain sight yet not being noticed. Often walking in daylight through Zhentil keep picking up military orders and such. It is on one such 'walk' that he comes across an arua trail of inherit evil, after tracking the source to a cave on the coast of Scardale, Durant finds himself doing battle with a coven of witches, in the heat of this a spell stikes the cave roof sending a large wedge of rock down upon durant, as his dives out of the way it lands firmly on Rau'iat breaking it in two. Swiftly standing he swings the hilt and remaining section of blade cleaving the head from a witch and turning on the other pair. Seeing this they take flight and flee the cave, leaving durant in dismay at what has become of his family's blade. Picking up the sections he wanders lost in thought finding himself in Hillsfar. Again sensing an aura of what appears to be evil he tracks it thinking to have found the remaining witches. Instead he finds a woman running a weaponsmiths calling herself 'Heide Daerke' It is apparent this is no human and infact a vampire, but not of the cold merciless form that Durant had heard of. Realising he knows what she is Heide questions his presence, and Durant tells her of the witches and his loss. Suprisingly Ms Daerke offers her skills to rejoin the pieces if Durant will get for her a piece of True Jade It seems Heide wishes it to work with as she has heard of how fragile it can be at first and wants it as nothing more than a challenge to her skills, and that she has been seeking it for sometime but had so far found none she though capable of retriving any for her. With Durants arrival at her door her hopes had risen to be able to work with the mythical substance, and even knew where he could find some. Swiftly making his way into Cormanthors depths, Durant found the cave and carefully retrieved the mineral. Two tendays later Heide had upheld her part of the bargin and Rau'iat] was once again whole. In addition Ms Daerke had made a blade from the True Jade and offered it at some cost to Durant for helping her work with such a challenging material. He accepted and found himself with a partner blade that both balanced and complimented his heirloom perfectly. Carnëorë Iralen Fea The Present I'yaenimil now turns his focus back upon his main goal, the true awakening of Rau'iat he has ventured to the ruins of Myth Drannor on occasion but found nothing so far. Since his meeting with Ms Daerke he has spent much time doing battle with the undead and become very adapt at finding weaknesses within them, this has fared well when venturing to the 'City of Song' and other places. He recently accompanied a small group who seemed to be looking for a sword of somekind in the 'Ruins of Elindar' an old even town set into a caveside. Hopes of finding scriptures were however washed away when it seemed a demon of sort had taken over the crypts. He now spends his days wandering endlessly, taking interest in all that goes on, at times helping the dalesfolk. But with always an ear for lost elven scriptures. A misty morning in the past tenday whilst in meditation outside of the Inn near the old Dwarven mines, a strange figure approached I'yaeniml with offers of wishes. After questioning the beings revealed itself to be 'The Wishmaster' and took part of his soul for. It claimed that only one wish was allowed, and as yet I'yaenimil has been unable to find it again despite searching, after it mysteriously vanished inside the Inn. Appearance He appears to be an old human in size, both moving and speaking as such with an odd shaped staff to lean upon and a horse voice. His face is never seen, always covered completly by the hood, which is then tied into a shirt. His hands are worn away and calaused as one would expect of a mine or quarry worker. While he always carries a small pack on his back with a slender pipe and few small daggers in his belt, nothing else is seen beneath his coat and cloak. Both being always drawn closed. AppearanceII When seen fighting, he has a number of tools at disposal, his staff is a bow that calls forth arrows of its own. When engaged up close he will seemingly vanish for an instant reappearing blades in hand. Finally if pressed, with a snap of his arm a glowing transparent blue energy grows outwards to take the form of a large shield. Demeanor Quiet and reserved most of the times, althugh he will help those in need, often following the foolhardy without their knowledge to be sure they do not end up in danger. He has good relations with some of the merchants who know him a master bowyer, and competent leatherknapper. Although he has in the past supplied a few he now only takes on single commissions at a time. Category:PC